


Welcome to Sonny's - Service from the heart, food for the soul.

by Mimisempai



Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [24]
Category: Barisi - Fandom, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Established Relationship, M/M, Professor Rafael Barba, Sonny Carisi Pizzeria Owner, alternate careers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: Sonny is the owner of a small pizzeria in Staten Island, and his husband Rafael, a law professor, likes to come and eat here between two class sessions, in order to enjoy both the food and the presence of his beloved husband....
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998988
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36
Collections: April 2020 Barisi Bingo





	Welcome to Sonny's - Service from the heart, food for the soul.

**Welcome to Sonny's - Service from the heart, food for the soul.**

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have participated in such an event and I find it super exciting ! I hope you will enjoy it !


End file.
